Aquatic Attraction
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Kazue forgot most of his past until a certain heroine helped regain it... All while a organization has plans for the young Hero. Rated T for profanity, death and violence. Doesn't follow Anime entirely. Chapters on every other Thursday. Followed by Pixiebob story then Momo and then Mina story. Chapter pushed to Saturday or Sunday. Chapter is on 12th or so.
1. Escape

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about My Hero Academia. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

There were many heroes in the world… Most trained, others took up old personas and became something more then it could usually be…

This weren't one of those heroes… He looked around, unsure of what was going on.

"Need to keep running… Got to get away." The boy said before he bounded through the trees like a bat out of hell.

"Get him, spread out, we need a sample for the project…" The boy heard from the soldiers behind them, guns at the ready.

"Run…" He heard from a voice in his head and he continued to run, his Quirk was still unusable, he was tired, he needs to be strong to use it and they had weakened him to the point where his legs were jelly.

"Why are we still hunting him? We have plenty of subjects to pick from…" He heard from another soldier, all of them wanted to take his Quirk… All of them worked for the same organization… They always wanted something he heard.

"Because he has the potential to make an army of soldiers for the project… We have better things to do at the moment then look for a soldier like him when we can just capture him again…" One of the soldiers said while he swept his rifle around, trying to figure out where the figure had gone.

The boy couldn't even think at the moment, he was scared, he couldn't think… But he could run, hide until his Quirk came back.

"We need him alive, don't shoot to kill… Boss will have our heads if we kill him… So will the others be working for that group of his…" Another soldier said, he heard noise before a rock slammed into his face and knocked him down.

"TAKE HIM DOWN, NOW!" The leader said while tranq darts flew into the air towards his head, he sighed and flipped out of the tree before rushing towards the water.

"NO! GRAB HIM BEFORE HE GETS TO THE WATER, WE'RE NEVER GET HIM BACK IF HE MAKES IT TO THE OCEAN!" He heard before he leapt in, he was gone as he drifted to the bottom, tranq darts zipped by him and embedded into rocks… Some hit sharks around him… He smelt blood from a recent cut.

He blacked out and drifted to sleep in the water.

**(Mind of Hero)**

"You know you're lucky to be alive, right?" The boy heard from his own mind and the voice sighed.

"Kid… Kazue, you need to talk, we both know I'm 'the voice in your head…' but I'm lucky to survive…. We're lucky to survive… Our Quirk is different than that other Quirk, remember?" Kazue heard from the other voice and he cracked his neck.

"I know… But I'm tired, we just ran from a kill and capture squad and you're wondering why I don't want to talk? We could have been shark bait!" Kazue said, the voice chuckled.

"We could have been… But we aren't, we're still alive… Whenever you use me, we get to talk… This is where your mind always wonders, kid… Besides… We can't survive… Least you can't…" The voice said and Kazue sighed before he shook his head.

"Where are we? I thought I was too worn down to use my quirk…. We're not drifting in the ocean and trying to dodge sharks, are we?" Kazue said, rubbing his eyes, even if it did nothing in his mind.

"Not really, no… We passed out on a beach; I can't tell where… We're ok…" The voice said while Kazue mentally crossed his arms.

"Why would they hunt us, we haven't even met them before… I don't remember them if we did… You have anything to do with that?" Kazue asked and the voice sighed.

"Most of your memories seem fizzled and fizzled… All thanks to whatever those guns they tried to shoot us up with were… Kid, I think we'd be better thinking of another move…. You need to start remembering stuff or else we're going to be here for longer than normal…" The voice said before Kazue sighed and started to think, the voice retreated into his mind for the moment.

Both began to think as the sand around them shifted.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know its short, first charters aren't my thing. Froppy is my second favorite female hero and this ties into the Gunslinger story. Next chapter will be in 1 week on Friday and show Kazue meeting a familiar face. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Let me know which quirk Kazue should have.**

**Sand control, Wolf or turtle/Toad quirk or Symbiotic like venom.**


	2. Tsuyu

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Aquatic Attraction. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

Kazue looked around, he sighed and then he brushed off his jacket and then coughed.

"I think we're good, partner… I don't know if we're out of the woods, though…" Kazue heard from the voice in his head, he sighed and shook his head and then he turned around.

"Well, we're here and we're away from them… I don't know what to do now… You?" Kazue asked, his voice was about to say something before he looked up to see a girl in a costume that clearly reminded him of a frog looked at him.

"What's up?" Kazue said, he brushed some more sand off his back and looked at the girl.

"Did you just wash up on shore? Ribbit." The girl said, Kazue blinked.

"Yes." He bluntly said before his hand turned into sand and he sighed.

"I hate my quirk sometimes… Being able to control sand and turn into it? It's annoying being around water." Kazue said, he sighed and looked at the girl again.

"So… What's new with you?" Kazue asked while he looked around, he was indeed on a beach.

"Wouldn't you being made out of sand mean you'd dissolve into nothing when you hit water?" The girl asked, Kazue nodded and looked at the girl.

"Yeah, but my Quirk allows me to control sand… Turning into sand requires concentration and it drains a lot of my energy… I'm flesh and blood, just like you, Ms.?" Kazue asked, his Quirk didn't do much if there was no sand around, but it did work on glass considering sand was used to make it…

"Tsuyu… You can call me Froppy." The girl said, Kazue nodded and blinked before he noticed something.

"Were you just standing there till I woke up or…" Kazue asked while he cracked his neck, shaking off all the sand on his body that had gotten on it as a result of washing up on the beach.

"No, I just happened to be looking for shells and you washed up." Froppy stated, she tilted her head while Kazue walked towards the rock, she was on before a tower of sand lifted him to her.

"I'm going to guess your bluntly honest considering you said all of that with a straight face…" Kazue said before Froppy shrugged.

"Yep." Froppy said before Kazue backflipped off the tower and landed in a cushion of Sand.

"Cool, I like people who don't sugarcoat things… I'm Isamu, I don't have a hero name… I'd like to be a hero… But I don't… Least not yet." Kazue said, Froppy watched the sand drop back into the beach.

Froppy flipped off the rock into the sand before Kazue turned to her and blinked.

"I'm going to guess… Frog Quirk because of the costume?" Kazue said while Froppy rolled her eyes.

"Gee, what gave it away?" She said, bluntly and sarcastically, Kazue put his hands in his pockets, he chuckled in amusement.

"Sorry, I'm prone to sarcasm, like I said… I've had a long day… I just… I don't know how to best explain it without you thinking I'm crazy." Kazue said, Froppy flipped onto a rock in front of him.

"Crazier then washing up on the beach and having a Quirk that controls sand?" Isamu stated, he shrugged like she did and he smirked.

"Well, when you put it like that… I have a group after me for my Quirk, sand might not seem awesome, but when it makes you able to shapeshift, allows you to block bullets, turn into sand… All that stuff? People want that type of power, people who want super soldiers… So, I ran, jumped off a cliff, nearly died and now I'm here… And yes, I did say super soldiers… Like comic book stuff." Kazue said, Froppy leaned in closer, trying to see if he was lying, she blinked and then her tongue flipped out.

"Well, I've seen weirder things then that…. So, I don't know what you're doing…" Kazue said, he nodded and looked off into the distance and then he turned back to her.

"Well, since you're the one around right now… Care to show me around?" Kazue asked, Froppy shrugged before both looked into the sunrise at the moment.

"Why not?" Froppy stated before smiling.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I decided on a sand quirk… A turtle or frog quirk would be ripping off Froppy, the Venom Quirk isn't a good one… Sand fits... Also, I tried getting Froppy's character down as best I could. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so next week and show ****Kazue ****talking to Froppy again and set up the villains. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Planning for school

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Aquatic Attraction. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

Kazue looked around before he stopped at a glass while he checked his reflection and then put his hand on the glass.

The glass felt like him… Like sand. He turned to Tsuyu who blinked and crouched on a car hood.

"How do you actually walk in that costume? You don't have the toes prevent you from walking right?" Kazue asked, and Tsuyu shrugged.

"Actually, I designed… Had it designed so I can walk fine in them… I'm used to jumping and swimming in this costume, ribbit." Tsuyu said, Kazue said and his hand turned into more sand before it reformed back into regular form.

"Your Quirk strains your mental state, doesn't it? You have to keep splitting parts of your consciousness off into the rest of your forms, right? Ribbit." Tsuyu asked, Kazue nodded and leaned against the wall.

"Does your Quirk mean you can't be in cold for long? I can't imagine that makes winter fun because that means your freeze up." Kazue said, Tsuyu nodded while they watched some people walk by.

"It does…. I guess we both have our weaknesses, don't we? Ribbit…" Tsuyu said, Kazue stymied a chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah… We do… You say that word a lot, huh? I don't mean to be rude; I just think it's cute… Its unique… Mainly because I don't know many people with animal Quirks." Kazue said, Tsuyu was glad her face hid her blush before Kazue looked to the side.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that…. Anyway… I wanted to be a hero as well. I want to help people… Plus it isn't like my powers allow me to do anything else besides construction work. I don't know what else to do with my life…" Kazue said, Tsuyu tilted her head to the side.

"You don't have family or someone with you?" Tsuyu asked, Kazue looked to the side with a sullen sigh and then looked down.

"I didn't know… I'm sorry… Ribbit." Tsuyu stated, Kazue looked at her and looked up.

"It's good, I didn't know them much when I got into trouble and all that… I've been able to take care of myself… You don't need to pity me… Anyway, since you're the hero between us, do you happen to know where I can go to try and become a hero? I know I just washed up on a beach… Ok, that sounds weird, I got that now… But I still want to try and become a hero…" Kazue said, Tsuyu leapt down and landed nearly nose to nose with Kazue who blinked and leaned on the wall.

"I do… But I can't enroll you… You're going to have to talk to the principal… Ribbit." Tsuyu said, Kazue nodded and he looked past her and then walked away with Tsuyu following.

"You ok then? I still want to point out you were watching the beach and then saw me wash up on the beach and all that…. But I guess you were just watching waves and all that?" Kazue said jokingly before he looked at her who raised an eyebrow.

"I was watching the waves… And yes, you did wash up while I was watching the beach… You're the one who looked like you fought a military brigade, ribbit." Tsuyu said and Kazue chuckled and nodded while the duo continued to walk down the road.

"Well… You probably would be live me… So, I want to point out the last few days for me… Have been eventful, so I have to point out, I have many reasons to be… Hyper and all that... Sorry, I'm used to talking to myself… Mainly because of my Quirk." Kazue said before Tsuyu leapt up and then caught onto a lamppost before using it to swing her onto the top of it.

"I got it… You want me to take you to meet the principal? Your… Going to be a bit surprised, blown away… Ribbit." Tsuyu asked before Kazue nodded and then he grunted and clasped his hands together before he closed his eyes.

Tsuyu watched Kazue before he turned into a sandstorm before he flew into the sky, Tsuyu started to lead the sand wielding boy towards the school.

Neither knew what would happen tomorrow, Tsuyu watched him follow her before she led him to the school, he followed her.

Isamu turned back to normal and panted, looking like he was ready to pass out before he rested his hands on his knees.

"I forgot how much that sucks… God I need training, seriously, that takes a lot out of me…" Kazue said while Tsuyu blinked and watched the boy who was panting.

She looked at the gate while Isamu leaned on the gate and then slowly looked inside and then turned back to her before he opened the gate before walking inside.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out ****Kazue ****isn't supposed to be as strong as Marvel sandman… Not yet at least. Next chapter will show ****Kazue ****and Tsuyu talking to the principal to get in and will show him meeting All Might, until next Thursday or so. Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. Meeting Nezu

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Aquatic Attraction. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

Kazue slowly opened the door and walked inside with Tsuyu siting at the desk.

The mouse in clothing didn't make Isamu blink… It did, actually, but compared to what he had seen lately.

"You said to come in… This is the place, right?" Kazue said shyly, he didn't do well with people like this, Tsuyu turned to the teacher.

"You said he had a sand manipulation quirk, Tsuyu?" Nezu asked, Kazue perked up like this and before Nezu could respond…

The principal turned to see Isamu with his hand turned into a sword made out of sand before he shifted it back to regular form and he groaned as he did so.

"It's also mild Genkinesis, Vitrokinesis and mild super strength alongside my harenekinesis… But I haven't really been much good at anything that isn't sand… Sand might be in rock and glass… Doesn't mean I'm good at everything… Sorry, I like to ramble, sir." Kazue said before Tsuyu spoke up.

"He washed up on the beach…. Also, his quirk has limits since it strains him mentally…. Kazue ?" Tsuyu asked before she turned to look at Isamu who blinked before he nodded.

"I can't stay using my quirk for long amounts of time…. The longer I turn my body into sand or control massive amounts of sand, the more stress it puts on my mind…" Kazue said before he looked at the professor and put his hands behind his back.

"You said he was on the beach when you found him?" Nezu asked, Tsuyu nodded and Kazue blinked.

"Do you remember anything before you washed up on the beach, Kazue ?" Nezu asked before Isamu nodded and turned to look backwards out the window and shaking his head.

"Bits and pieces to be honest, sir. I don't entirely know what to think… The last few days have been such a blur… That and the experiments the company that I escaped from has been messing with my brain…" Kazue said, he swore he saw Nezu's eyes narrow at the mention of a company being behind something like this.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Kazue heard from the principal, he shrugged and turned his head back and forth.

"I just watched up on the beach, I think that fills in the blanks, sir… I don't know where I am, I do know whatever that organization was that tried to dissect me is going to track me down… They want something from my Quirk… And an army of sand made monsters sounds horrifying… I can hardly believe they would want me for my quirk… But I do know what they would use my quirk to military wise…" Kazue said, Nezu sighed and thought for a moment.

"I need both of you to wait in the hallway while I think about something." Nezu stated, Kazue nodded and walked out of the door, Tsuyu followed out the door a minute later.

Kazue turned to look at Tsuyu who leaned on the door while Kazue frowned and crossed his arms.

"You told him everything?" Kazue asked, Tsuyu nodded and Isamu sighed and then thought of something.

"Your principal is a… Mouse? Dog? Animal? I thought only people got quirks." Kazue asked, Tsuyu nodded and the door opened.

"You can both come back inside now…" Nezu stated, both Kazue and Tsuyu walked inside the room.

"I can't fix your life, but I can give you a temporary home here… Provided a few things." Nezu said, Kazue nodded and leaned forward in his seat.

"If you're going to stay here, that means I'll have to enroll you… You're going to need a hero costume and to pass a few tests… Also, you cannot tell any other students how you arrived here for now… Tsuyu, you found him, I need you to show him around and keep an eye on him for me and the rest of the school." Nezu said, Tsuyu nodded before Kazue and the principal turn his attention to him.

"Kazue, do we have a deal?" Nezu asked before Kazue nodded and looked out the window.

"We do… And I'm going to have to uh… Find a costume, don't I?" Kazue asked, Tsuyu nodded and turned to look at Kazue .

"You do… Tsuyu can help you with that… You're also going to need a hero name… All super heroes have names…" Nezu, Kazue sighed and turned to look to the side.

"Ok then. I'm going to enjoy this, I hope… Anyway, I'm going to be outside if you need me… I'll let you guys talk the rest of the stuff you guys have to talk about." Kazue said before he walked outside and leaned on the wall.

"I still need to find out why that group was after me…" Kazue muttered before he transformed his hand into sand.

He looked around and turned to look behind him once again.

Now he was just being paranoid.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this story is going to have 900-word chapters until major story happens. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will end up showing ****Kazue ****starting to get his hero costume and working on his name. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. Costume

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Aquatic Attraction. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

Kazue loved to draw and write; it was something that helped him come up with new ideas for battle and to use his powers.

He drew another orange line on the notepad before he heard a knock on the door and he turned to look at the door.

He stretched out his hand to the door before throwing it open and then looking at Tsuyu.

"Hey Froppy." Kazue said while he pulled his sandy arm back and then continued to draw, pausing only to brush away a few loose grains of sand.

"You don't have to use your Quirk for everything, you know." Froppy said, Kazue shrugged and then turned back to tracing a design.

"I thought you were supposed to go and get your costume…" Froppy said, Kazue turned from his notepad for a second and then shrugged.

"I'm drawing the costume I want to wear… That's what I told the others soon after you left… I've never drawn my own costume, but now is as good a time as any…" Kazue said, picking up an orange pencil while he started to draw in the lines on the costume.

"What are you trying to do… Are those sand bags or something alongside the forearms?" Froppy asked, Kazue nodded and turned back to her.

"Considering you've seen how basically I'm useless when I'm not on a beach… Not counting turning into sand and flying around town… I've got to find a way to keep from running out of sand. I think the best way to do that… Is to put storage spots on the arms, legs and chest…. The rest is just for show and all that…" Kazue said before he cracked his knuckles and started to work on the helmet.

"What about the orange and blue… Or is that cobalt?" Froppy asked before Kazue turned to her.

"All costumes need something to stand out… Don't they? Not to be rude and all that, but your costume isn't really made for stealth and all that… And I'm not really a quiet person and all that…. Being made out of sand might mean you make much noise, but it does leave a lot of stand everywhere." Kazue stated, he turned to her and blinked.

"I have to ask, if you have a mask, why do you have giant goggles?" Kazue asked, referring to the helmet on her. She blinked and looked at the helmet and then back to Kazue.

"It's for being underwater, I can swim well underwater, but it's the same as wearing goggles." Froppy stated and Kazue shrugged and then turned and finished up drawing in a few more lines.

The suit had a glass like 'S' on the chest which was red, it had glass looking tubes on the forearms, knees and the ribs. It was covered orange and blue as Tsuyu had said. It also had a military like helmet with a mask that could be pulled over the head, something she had seen with Deku's costume, but it was clear it might have also been armored there.

It also had claw like fingers which were pure orange.

"Well, tomorrow I'm going to see how this works… I also heard about the tech department and all that… Trying to make this thing is going to take all night…." Kazue muttered and then he cracked his knuckles and neck while he looked to turn at the ceiling.

"You know that group I said that was coming is still coming, right? They wanted super soldiers… The people I saw locked up in that damn place… It looked like they had their souls ripped out, not just their Quirks…" Kazue said, Froppy crossed her arms and leaned on the desk before looking out the window.

"They took the Quirks out of people?" She asked, Kazue nodded and put down the notepad.

"Yes, they did… To a lot of good people… They want super soldiers, and besides it being silly and all that? You make an army of people made out of sludge or sand or so? You can't be hurt." Kazue said and he rubbed his head and then he turned back to the wind while he looked through the window and he sighed.

"I don't even know what they'd do when they get here… I know the entire army they have is going to rip up the entire town… And I know they aren't going to stop till they get what they want… I'm not going to stop them…. Not without help… But I am going to avenge all those people they hurt…. Now then… I got a costume to start making and go down to get tested if you want to help."

"Well, I guess I have nothing better to do… Besides, I have to keep an eye on you… Principal said so if you remember." Tsuyu said.

Kazue nodded in amusement. He stood up from his table in amusement.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry these chapters are short; I want the action chapters to be much longer. Next chapter will show Kazue trying out his costume and then he will be sparring with Froppy. Next chapter will be in 3 weeks or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
